Test Drive
by TC2
Summary: Buffy tries to ask Xander out on a date. Dialogue Only Challenge.


Title: Test Drive  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, UPN, all public announcement After School Specials from season six, etc...   
owns BtVS and it's characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: Sometime during the start of season seven. After Willow is settled back in and Spike is back as well. Spending a lot of time over the summer together, Buffy and Xander got closer.   
  
Summary: Buffy tries to ask Xander out on a date. Dialogue Only Challenge.  
  
Scene: Xander has just dropped Dawn off at a friends house after taking her for driving lessons.   
Now he's just coming back to the Summer's residence to let Buffy know before heading back home.  
  
Author's Notes: This was part of a Dialogue only challenge fic I did awhile back on the BXFanfic Group. Thought I'd go ahead and post it here as well.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey Buff."  
  
"Xander. Wait, where's Dawn?"  
  
"Oh, I dropped her off at Lisa's house and I just wanted to let you know before I head back   
home."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, how'd it go?"  
  
"Poor Girl."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yeah, that girl never saw Dawn coming."  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm sure it was an accident."  
  
"Yes, that's what I thought too... all the way up till Dawn said that Rachel was going to pay for   
making fun of her in gym class."  
  
"She didn't do anything did she? I mean, Rachel is..."  
  
"Oh, Rachel is fine. I mean, sure she's probably not exactly dry in the pant leg area right now,   
but she'll live."  
  
"Well, at least she's learned her lesson...."  
  
"......"  
  
"She's learned her lesson right? You did make her learn her lesson ... right?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see..."  
  
"Xander! She nearly ran over a girl for revenge and you just let it go?"  
  
"No, I made sure she knows what she did was wrong."  
  
"Good, then she can take her driving test again when she's learned how to be more responsible."  
  
"Uh, Buff..."  
  
"Maybe in three months or so..."  
  
"Uh, that's the thing."  
  
"....thing? What thing? There's a thing? What's the thing?"  
  
"I'm not telling you a thing until you wipe that slayer look off of your face."  
  
"........"  
  
"Uh, as I was saying. Umm.. Dawn's already got her license."  
  
"What? She nearly ran over a girl on purpose and she got her license? How the hell did that   
happen?!"  
  
"Well, you see the instructor said she was very astute and very good with turn signals."  
  
"He was a sleep wasn't he?"  
  
"I mean, sure the signal that she was turning was more or less Rachel screaming but ...."  
  
"I don't believe this. My kid sister has her license before I do. What's wrong with me? Why   
didn't I get passed? I have good reflexes. I'm the slayer after all. I mean, it's sort of our   
thing. Good reflexes, good instincts... well, except with men but still."  
  
"Uh, I think you have to pass the written first before the instructor will actually risk his life   
Buff."  
  
"Well, that's it! If Dawn can pass, so can I. I'm going to go take the written and pass it and   
then I'm going to go pass the driving test."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"........"  
  
"Uh, I mean, that's the feisty Summer's spirit I know and love."  
  
"........"  
  
".... So, anyway."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dawn's at her friends and you're rearing to scare any demon that may have wheels. My job seems   
done for the night."  
  
"Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"... what?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Do you want to go with me to the DMV?"  
  
"You're going tomorrow? Buffy I don't think they are prepared for another Summer's girl so soon."  
  
"Well, I would ask Willow but she's busy with her classes and all."  
  
"Yeah, how's that going?"  
  
"She seems really excited. I haven't seen her like this since our freshman year of College. She's   
completely different from... I mean,....."  
  
"You mean, from the blackness Willow monster that skinned Warren alive."  
  
".......uh... yeah. I mean, some days are bad with the guilt but she's at least talking to me   
about it more instead of holding it all in. Last night we just sat down, watched a movie and then   
talked afterwards.... it was... nice."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad. It's nice to have Willow back."  
  
"I don't think Willow ever left. I mean, yes she went all Wicked Witch with more black but ....   
but she was still Willow. Just a very hurt, and in pain Willow that got caught up with the power   
of black magicks. That kind of power. You can't help but be changed by what it can do to you. It   
can make you feel....."  
  
"Powerful?"  
  
"Umm... well, yeah."  
  
"..... I'm just glad to have her back."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I'm also glad to have you back."  
  
"Me? What do you mean? I didn't come back. That was last year. No pushing up the daisies for this   
slayer anymore."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"........ yeah."  
  
"You sure about this driving thing? I mean, the last time you tried to drive you accidentally ran   
over Spike's foot.... uh, maybe we should go tonight. We could swing by the crypts. Maybe get   
lucky."  
  
"No thanks, I'm done with getting lucky in crypts."  
  
"That's really good to hear, though probably not for Spike I suppose."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why... why did you tell me to not go after Spike after he attacked you in the bathroom?"  
  
"I.... because it just wasn't something.... it's complicated."  
  
".........."  
  
"Xander, he was a big part of my life last year. He was ... my escape. I... I don't know. It was   
just something that was .... "  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"..... No, not love."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"More like care."  
  
"I don't get that. He's a vampire Buff. He attacked you and.... "  
  
"..........."  
  
"I'm sorry. This ..... it's just, I don't get that. Why you care.... but you do. I guess... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess that's part of what makes you Buffy. Part of what makes you ... you."  
  
"Xander... that's ..."  
  
"Of course all the caring in the world isn't going to help you against the DMV...."  
  
"But my Xander shaped friend could. Oh! Oh! You could take me out for some driving lessons   
tomorrow before my big test!"  
  
"..................................................."  
  
"Xander, that's not funny.......... quit clutching your chest."  
  
"What? I was merely straightening my shirt. It uh, ... had a wrinkle."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Umm... soooo... are you going to take me tomorrow?"  
  
"I think right now would be better. I mean, Dawn's at a friends house. We have the house to   
ourselves."  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow! Watch the arm! You want me to teach you how to drive then you better leave my limbs attached   
  
."  
  
"Yeah, well, you deserved it."  
  
".... not really, but I'll bow too your superior strength for fear of my life."  
  
"Thank you kind sir."  
  
"Well, I better get going."  
  
"......yeah."  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, just make sure you're ready."  
  
"Oh, I'll be ready just you don't leave me standing in wait for you like you have been known to   
do to strong women."  
  
"....................................................."  
  
"Ahh! Don't think just because you're in that car that I can't see you giving me the bird   
Alexander Lavelle Harris!"  
  
"Byeee......... Bufffffy."  
  
"That's okay, drive off now, but just remember I'll be licensed soon!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_  
TC 


End file.
